Hidden Strength
by Eovin
Summary: Naruto is executed and wakes up in the body of his other self in parallel-world,where everything is different.And this time he is going to kick some ass.Dimensional-travel,AU,OOC,yaoi,Yondaime and Team 7 bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, it's me again

Hello, it's me again! Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Narutosniff

Hi there. I bet your wondering who the fuck am I? Let me introduce myself. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and this is my story. It all began today. I died. If you're wandering what day it is I'll honestly say that today is October 10. My birthday. Ironic isn't it? The day I came to this world is the same day I'm living it. But oh well, life is never easy and fate is an old slut that likes to shake her fat ass right before your nose. Yeah, I know, it's probably not very clever of me to be so philosophical in the face of death; I should be panicking, struggling and all the jazz. But I'm not. Death was my faithful companion for years now; I am too closely acquainted with it to feel scared. Maybe I will finally find the piece I'm seeking. I guess you are wondering how I got myself into this situation, right? Well, let me start from the very beginning.

The day I was born my village was attacked by a horrible monster that killed thousands of people, I regret that he had not killed them all. That day I was used as a sacrifice to safe those ungrateful bastards from the demon by becoming its vessel, not that I had a choice at that matter I was just a newborn babe at that time, but oh well. When the village was informed about the sealing, they immediately labeled me as a demon itself. Majority of the village was screaming for my death. Jerks. I mean what the fuck people, I was only few hours old at that time and they already wanted to end my life. And taking in consideration that for sealing to take place you need to have a newborn babe it's logical to assume that I'm not Kyuubis incarnation or Kyuubi in a human form. But nooo, those freaking bastards needed a scapegoat. Sandaime-jiji was barely able to stop them. He made a law that forbade anyone to talk about the sealing or tell the younger generation anything. It helped a little, but not much.

My mother died during childbirth, my father-sealing the demon into my belly. Sandaime-jiji wanted to raise me, but he was overruled by the council and forced to give me to the orphanage. He hoped that I would live a normal life. Fat chance. I was constantly abused and ignored. At 3 I was thrown out of the orphanage. At that time Hokage-jiji was to busy to check on me so for almost a year I lived on the streets. Of course when he found out about it he was furious and punished those who were guilty. But I never returned to the orphanage, instead ojiji-san bought me a little, run-down apartment. I won't tell you everything that happened to me since that moment and to my graduation from the academy, but you need to know few things.

First and the most important is my mask. The mask that I created when I was 5. At that time I had already survived through a lot, and was searching for a way to lessen the abuse, to show the villagers that I mean no harm. I accidentally heard a conversation between two ninja, I don't remember what it was about, but I do remember how one of them mentioned that if you act stupid and pretend to be an idiot your opponent will underestimate you. That was exactly what I did. At that time I already wore that orange monstrosity, 'cause no one would sell me anything different, and ate ramen, because it was cheap enough for me to be able to afford it. But after that conversation I turned them into parts of my mask. I became happy-go-lucky loudmouth idiot, clumsy and cheerful, a prankster. God knows how much I hate my mask, but at the same time can't help and be grateful for it. It's the only thing that shielded me from all the pain and kept me from breaking. It served its purpose too, the number of attacks lessened, and by the time of my graduation they stopped completely. Sure people still hated me, but they preferred to ignore my existence.

Second was that though I pretend to be stupid, I'm as clever as Shikamaru, but much more observant. My talent at reading people never failed me. In academy I may be known as a dead-last, but the truth is I could easily make it to the rookie of the year if I wanted, but that would ruin the purpose of my mask. Though if people were not so narrow-minded they would have noticed that my stealth abilities and speed that I used for my pranks were on abnormally high level. I was able to escape from ANBU who were considered elites among elites.

My downfall was my beloved team: A BITCH who didn't give a damn about anything but herself and "the love of her life"; an EMO with 'holier-than-thou' attitude who cared only for power and revenge and a teacher who didn't care about anything, but his porn and training Uchiha-prodigy. I am extremely lucky, ain't I? Such team can make anyone feel loved. But anyway they are the reason why am I dying at the moment, dying from their hands.

So, how was it? Please leave your commentsactivates puppy-dog eyes no jutsu

Till the next chapter. Eovin has signed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi people

Hi people! Guess who? Yup, that's me again. This is a new chapter that was created so soon thanks to the motivation I got from ying9. Thank you very much for your review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

The day when the teams were announced I woke up and already then I knew that something bad was going to happen. It was like some sort of premonition, you know the one when you wake up and have a nagging feeling on the back of your mind that it would be better for you not to leave your house today. Shame I didn't listen, because when I found out who will be my teammates I wanted to go and jump of the roof of the building right there and then. Of course I pretended to be happy that I was on the same team with that pink leach, because even though I hate that bitch my mask was supposed to have a crush on her. Tch, as if, only blind, deaf or someone suffering a serious brain damage can really have a crush on her. Oh, and not to forget my second teammate: The ice prince with superiority complex, spoiled brat who thinks that everything should be given to him on the silver platter, while he does nothing but sulk and brood. Idiot, with such attitude he will never come even close to Itachis level.

When we just started as a team it was slightly rough on the edges, but soon became a normal routine. Sasuke would come first to brood and stare at the water, second was always Sakura who wanted to spend as much time with "her precious Sasuke-kun" as possible, then I will make an appearance greeting everyone loudly, pestering Sakura on the dates (silently thanking Kami each time she rejected), she will screech cursing and insulting me then continue trying to ask Sasuke out, I will whine and she will start beating me each time saying how much better then me Sasuke-kun is, God, how much I hate it. This will continue for two or three hours until Kakashi-sensei will make an appearance, then we either do some lame missions or just as lame training which consists of either sparing when Sasuke is supposed to beat the shit out of me to prove that he's the best while Sakura will cheer on him and Hatake will read his porn or Sakura and I will get dismissed while Hatake will stay to train the teme. During the Wave mission things slightly changed: Sasuke acknowledged me like something more than a punching bag, banshee finally saw who was truly the weakest and worthless in our team and Kakashi taught us all a tree climbing exercise which is really useful. But when the mission was over things returned back to what they were before, though Sasukes hatred to me seemed to grow stronger for some reason. Then the Chunin exam came. During that time I grew much stronger, learned new techniques. Bad things happened too: Sasuke got a curse seal from Orochimaru and Sandaime-jiji died during Sand-Sound invasion. After this Ero-Sennin and I went to retrieve Godaime. I'm glad we did. While we were searching for her old pervert taught me my fathers' technique-Rasengan. Though not everything went so well. At the beginning of the journey we met two Akatsuki members, one of them was Uchiha Itachi, and Sasuke got hurt. When we made it back to Konoha and Sasuke was healed, we returned to doing missions, but I noticed that his condition was getting worse, encounter with Itachi diminished his already weak willpower, Sasuke was getting more and more engulfed into the darkness. Soon our fight on the hospital roof took place. It only succeeded in making Sasuke chase after power even more no matter where it came from and not caring what price he has to pay for it.

I won't tell you about the retrieval mission that took place after he defected nor will I tell you about our fight in the Valley of the End, which left me dying under the rain while he continued his way into the darkness. I won't mention all the insults I got from my dearest teammate or villagers when I returned without their beloved prodigy, or three years of intensive training trying to get strong enough to drag that traitor home, or our attempts to actually do it. But I will tell you what happened when he returned.

It was summer before my sixteenth birthday when he finally decided to grace us with his presence after killing his brother. Since that moment my life turned into living hell. Of course, village welcomed him like a hero, happy that their precious prodigy returned. He didn't even get any kind of punishment for his betrayal or for trying to kill me, except for the lecture he got from Baa-chan, she would gladly execute him for treason, but the council overruled her.

When our eyes first met since his return I was forced to hold back a shudder at the dark look that was in his eyes. Look that I couldn't identify. He looked me up and down before a sinister smirk appeared on his face. Since that moment I was sure that nothing good can come from him especially for me. I was right of course, like I already said I am never wrong at reading people.

He started stalking me, following me like a shadow, appearing at the most unexpected places, giving that dark, piercing, smoldering look, as if trying to make me to submit to him with his eyes. It didn't work of course, but it was creepy as hell. Than he tried another approach trying (and failing) to seduce me. He started to get impatient, especially when he noticed that he was not the only one vying for my affection, I am not bad looking after all, according to Kiba I look like an ultimate uke (damn that dog-boy I'm sooo going to kick his ass for this). After two month of fruitless attempts he started using every dirty trick available trying to trap me, capture me, make me unable to escape his clutches. He was becoming more and more obsessed, when he once caught some girl staring at me and blushing he beat her within an inch of her life. It was horror. During all this time Sakura was going crazy from jealousy, she tried to hurt me more then once, but I was able to avoid it. Sooner or later this madness had to stop.

On October 1 council made an announcement proclaiming Uchiha Rokudaime in training. My world shattered. After all I had done for them my dream was snatched from my hands and mercilessly destroyed. Soon after the announcement Tsunade left the village for some diplomatic mission. Using this opportunity Uchiha decided to use one last trick. With the help of the council he made sure that all shinobi that could and would stand up for me were send on different missions, the same day I was arrested and thrown into the prison. I was charged for forcing the last Uchiha to defect and then trying to kill him. I was given two choices either I become Sasukes concubine or on October 10 I will be executed. He came to me on October 9, the day I should give them my final answer. He came in with that smug look on his face, his victorious smirk spoke volumes. He knew that he cornered me and that I have no choice, but to submit to him. Or so he thought. If he knew me better he would have known that I would rather die then become someone's plaything. My answer was a firm, emotionless "No". Oh, he was furious, screaming, cursing, persuading. In the end he decided that if he can't have me then no one can. My execution will be held the next day.

And this brings us to the current moment. I am tied to the log, standing on the firewood, awaiting for Katon jutsu to be fired. If only you have seen their faces, so full of glee and happiness that you would think it is some kind of a holiday. Kakashi and Sakura even fought for the right to be the one who will use this jutsu on me. Kakashi won of course. But that whore wasn't disappointed much; after all she will still get to see my death. Sasuke is pleading me with his eyes to rethink my decision. What a fool, he doesn't even understand that even if I agree to his offer council won't miss such opportunity, I will still die today, but this way I will at least die with dignity. Kakashi started the fire. It hurts, but face and eyes betray no emotions. I don't make a sound. I won't let them enjoy my suffering. Staying emotionless and calm when fire starts to lick my body is hard, but I'm used to pain since I was a little child. With a level and calm voice I say:

-I curse all present here people. I hope you will all rote in hell, because when you will be down there _I _will be your executioner.

With that said red chakra and fire engulfed me all at once, creating a blinding flash. When spectators were able to see again, they looked at the place where the demon was burned. Nothing. No ashes, no corpse, no burned grass. Only a beautiful obsidian circle two meters in diameter that was formed in a symbol.

When Godaime learned the news she was furious. With the help of rookie nine and team Gai, their senseis and families that major clans of Konoha, and a very pissed off Kazekage she was able to call those guilty to justice. They were all executed. But it didn't make their grief any smaller. All of them had lost a precious friend, brother and comrade. They couldn't even mourn over his body. All the reminder that was left of him was a beautiful black gem, a monument that appeared on the place of his execution. The black Uzumaki spiral was glowing mysteriously in the rays of the setting sun.

Oh my God! I killed Naru-chan. Evil cliffie. Please review Sincerely yours, Eovin.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi there

Hi there! Here is the new update. Thank you to all who reviewed: Miss Finnish, ying9, living laughing dead, Shi-Toyu, Ansem Mesna. Oh yeah, I nearly forgot, please go to my profile and vote for the pairing, for now results are:

Itachi-5;

Pein-3;

Madara-3;

Sasuke-2;

Itanarusasu-2;

Male harem-3;

Female harem-1.

Disclaimer: I don't own Narutos ass (his multiple semes do).

Konoha was mourning. All the shinobi population starting with Hokage and ending with the youngest of Academy students, most of the civilian population with Teuchi and Ayame on the lead was mourning. They were mourning over the loss of their hero, the one that protected them no matter what, and the one that was made a sacrifice from the day he was born for their sake. Even nature was grieving. Almost all the time since the execution the sky over the village was covered with dark black clouds. Cold winds and chilling rains were now a normal occurrence. Even the village and people themselves were darker and acted much moodier. The life in Konoha became dull, people lost their light, the light that they all took as granted. The golden sun of Konoha will never rise again.

The day Godaime returned from the meeting was the beginning of the end for a certain groupof people, because the moment she found out about Naruto, she didn't started screaming, rampaging or crying like the arrogant fools from the council expected her to. Instead she summoned all loyal shinobi that were available at the moment, thankfully by that time they all returned from their missions, and informed them about the ploy of the dearest council as well as their future Rokudaime to be. Needless to say that all the hell broke loose. She didn't ask for the reasons of their actions, she was fed up with that conniving old bitches that thought of her as of a puppet in their play, she ordered to arrest and execute all who took part in her little brothers demise. All of her subordinates were more then happy to comply. Few of those who were guilty tried to struggle (Danzo, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi), shouting something about them being future Rokudaime/council member/etc or saying that they have no right (Sakura), but shinobi who did it only grinned sadistically knowing full well that very soon this people would be thrown of their pedestals. All council members were immediately executed. Team 7 however wasn't that lucky.

Tsunade sent them into the Torture and Interrogation department wanting them to suffer for what they did to her precious brat. Interrogators in charge of team 7 were Yamanaka Ino and Umino Iruka. It was not surprising that Ino was placed due to her family techniques and personal grudge against Sakura and Sasuke, but it shocked everyone that kind and gentle Iruka was placed as well…

But that was before they remembered that even the strongest of Anbu never ever dared to stand between mother-hen mode Iruka and the one who dared to touch his precious lil' Naru-chan. So it was a shocker when they found out that before becoming a teacher in Academy Iruka was the most feared interrogator who made Ibiki and Anko look like innocent 5year olds. Plus add to this his personal grudge against Sasuke for hurting and hunting down his baby and even bigger grudge against Kakashi who at that time was his boyfriend. Summing this all up we get a person who can easily reduce Kyuubi to a whimpering mass whose only desire is to crawl as far as possible, to find himself a deep den and to hide there while sucking his thump and calling for his mommy all in order to forget that scary evil man.

Ino and Iruka decided to play with their charges separately, meaning while Ino will be treating Sakura, Iruka will be with Kakashi, and then they will gang up against Uchiha.

Oh, Ino was going to show that pink bitch that no one messes with her otouto. She, just like the rest of the gang except team 7, knew about his mask, he told them after failed Sasuke retrieval mission. She knew he disliked Sakura at first, but during three years of training with Tsunade-hime she changed so much that when Naruto returned from his training trip they formed a true sisterly-brotherly bond. Ino who always thought of him as her little brother kept her distance not wanting to interfere. That's why she was so angry when soon after Sasukes return Naruto came to her looking like a lost little child, confused and hurt as to why Sakura changed so suddenly, why she became a monster who wants to hurt him? It pissed Ino off knowing that this whore changed on her own free will knowing fully well what she was doing, without any influence from the traitor; after all he didn't even acknowledged her existence.

With Iruka it was another story. He was dating Kakashi for a while now and that son of a bitch had deceived him and killed his poor baby. Many people expected Iruka to cry, to demand answers, but what they didn't know was that well-being of his son was always on the first place disregarding everything, even a heartbreak. If anything it only brought more of his sadistic side to the surface, meaning that a scarecrow was in for a world of pain.

Ahh, and of course our dearest Uchiha. He was striped of his title and both Ino and Iruka made sure that he not only regretted ever lifting his hand on their kitsune, but the fact that he was even born as well.

In a few days the whole team 7 was _begging _for death, but it was not granted to them for a long time, until all Narutos friends decided that it was finally the time for them to die.

The black Uzumaki spiral that appeared on the place of execution was named as a monument in the blond kitsunes honor. Though it did not became it less of a mystery. No one knows what the true purpose of this gem is; no one knows how it appeared there. Some say that it is a symbol of the curse that was placed on those who was present on the execution, others that it is a promise to come back, third believe that it is a symbol of the final blessing that was made by there hero, symbol that represented that even dead Naruto will give them strength and courage to protect Konoha and will guide them to the right pass. No one knows which one of them is true, but people noticed that to all who was present on his execution and was not punished by Hokage strange things, _bad _things, keep happening. It was as true as the fact that this stone had some healing powers and cured both physical wounds and those of the mind and heart. Whenever a timid person came to pray there they found courage, if the person was doubtful he or she went to the stone to think and always found an unusual clarity of mind which helped to solve their problems, all burdens seem to vanish or at least became lighter after a visit to this monument.

The fame of the black Uzumaki spiral gone far past the boundaries of the Land of Fire just like the fame of the one it represents. Thousands of people from all over the world came to pay their respect to the fallen hero and to test the power of the monument, but no one was able to discover its secrets.

The people who were truly close to Naruto however kept their mouths shut. None of them told other people about the secret that the Uzumaki symbol entrusted them. None of them told anyone that… _Naruto was alive_.

All of them silently prayed for their friend to live a happy life wherever he was, for him to be safe and most of all they prayed that at least this once he would finally live for himself.

Darkness. All around him was darkness. Where was he? What happened? He was floating in the sea of black. He tried to move, but he couldn't move a muscle. He tried to look at his body, but saw nothing. And did he ever have a body to start with? His mind was hazy; his thoughts stumbled over each other. Who was he? What was he doing here? Slowly, very slowly, his memories started to come back. His execution…the last thing he could remember was Kyuubis chakra and fire engulfing him and a world of agonizing pain. Does that mean that he was dead? Somehow this thought didn't scare him at all. The darkness around him was not scary; on the contrary it was warm and soothing like the darkness of your own bedroom when you lie under the blanket cuddling with your teddy bear on the thin line between sleep and conciseness.

He can with all honesty say that he didn't want to die. His will and spirit were to strong to just give up, but he didn't try to do anything at the moment, he knew it was useless. However something changed. The plain around him shifted. Now he was surrounded by the myriads of lights. It was like someone put him right among the stars. But as time passed he noticed that it was most definitely not stars, it was portals. Each one of them representing some specific world. He watched them with fascination, when suddenly a small blob of energy left one of them. He felt some strange power pulling him towards this portal. When he passed the blob he realized that it was not just any energy, it was someone's soul. Passing it he felt a strange sense of familiarity overcome him, but before he could analyze it any farther he was sucked into the portal. The last thing he saw was a blinding flash of light, then nothing.

Hi guys! Those people who reviewed to me were curious about what will happen in Konoha after his vanishing as well as if he alive or not. At first I wanted to write right away about what happened to Naru, but then decided that it won't be nice of me to live this tails. Did you like it? Please leave your comments They are my motivation to update quicker and my inspiration whenever I'm stuck. Sincerely yours, Eovin.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, minna

Hello, minna! Thanks to all who reviewed: Miss Finnish, ying9, living laughing dead, Shi-Toyu, Sunrise Destiny.  Here are the results for the pairings for now:

Itachi-8 (Ha, take that! Itachi-sama rocks :));

Male harem-5 (Hmm, maybe I'll just add some suggestive scenes with other male characters then, let Itachi-sama to be jealous);

Sasuke-3;

Pein-3;

Madara-3;

Itanarusasu-3;

Female harem-1;

Neji, Gaara and Hinata-0 (Losers XP, shame thou Gaara-chan and Neji-kun are my favorites after Itachi, especially Panda-man. It's just so cute.)

Kyuubi (male)-0 for now (I decided to add him to the mix)

Disclaimer: I don't own them (yet)

Drip. Drip.

His head hurt. Blurry images were rapidly flashing through his hazy mind adding more to his headache.

Drip. Drip.

What happened to him? He remembers his death and the void with myriads of lights. No, not lights- portals. He...he was sucked into one of them. A portal to the other world. 'I wonder which one?' Slowly, very slowly, he opens his eyes to look around. What he sees makes him almost face falter. 'Great, just great. And here I was waiting for something new and exciting.' He sighed before standing up and looking around familiar… (Guess what :)) sewer. Yep, he was definitely in his own mindscape. 'Oh joy.'sigh'I guess I better go and see that old lazy furball. Oh man. I'm sooo going to get it for letting myself get killed. It's not like I wanted to die…' Trails off sulking and grumbling under his breath.

Naruto walked down the familiar pass ways of his mind surprised to see that there were some changes there. 'Interesting. I wonder what this means.' Finally he reached Kyuubis' chamber, and the strange feeling of wrongness became stronger. Upon entering he immediately stiffened; the room looked like the first time he entered it when he was a kid: big, dreary, dark and depressing, oh, and don't forget the enormous gates of Kyuubis' dark holding cell.

Why he was surprised then? That's because after the first visit he immediately changed the surroundings into the lush green forest with fields, meadows and even illusionary animals (mainly rabbits) for the foxes comfort and entertainment. The illusion was so good that animals acted and even tasted like the real ones. He also made it so the fox could change the scenery here like changing it to mountains or vast grassy fields, or if the demon was in his human form a house of any design the fox would want will appear.

Now, however, it was back to what it used to be- an annoying dark sewer. 'Just what the hell is going on here?' Sighing, Naruto came out of his stupor, there was no use in pondering when he could just go on and ask a few thousands year old demon, who, unlike him, would definitely know the situation. Stilling his resolve Naruto went forward towards the cage.

-Oi, fox. Wake up you, lazy fur ball.-he yelled peering into the darkness behind the bars. A pair of enormous ruby eyes opened to look at the intruder.

-Oh, it seems like my container has finally decided to grace me with his presence.-growled the fox.

-Hey, no need to get all bitchy on me. Besides we've seen each other not so long ago. And it's not my fault that those damn bitches from the council got the opportunity to execute me.-Naruto pouted.

-What are you talking about, human? As far as I know you were beaten to death by those foolish villagers, not executed.-crimson eyes stared intently at the blond before him, suddenly they narrowed-Who are you, boy?

-Is this some kind of a joke? Because if it is, it's not funny.-He looked at Kyuubi, but seeing his serious expression decided to comply. Besides he got his own suspicions and he really didn't like where it was going.-Ok, fine. My name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto (Naru-chan knows about his family) and I am your vessel of sixteen years. There, happy now?

-Hmm, interesting. Especially taking to consideration that my vessel is twelve, and that you don't look like a spineless emo to me.-the demon said curiously studying the boy before him.

'Spineless emo?'-Naruto thought, the feeling of dread in his stomach worsened, it seemed like his suspicions were becoming more and more true and he didn't like it. Not one bit.

-Tell me, Kyuubi, do you know anything about a void filled with portals?-he asked already knowing the answer, but still hoping he was wrong.

-Why yes, I do know about that place. We, demons, call it a Corridor, a space between the worlds.-the fox grinned.

-Can it by any chance send a soul of a dead person into the not so dead body of this souls' prototype in another, umm, let's say dimension?-if it's possible Kyuubis grin got even bigger.

-In theory, yes. I haven't met anyone who proved this theory until now though.

-Glad I could be of some help to you-Naruto said dryly-I, however, fail to see the reason of you being so happy about it

-Well, kit, I'm just happy that I will finally have a decent vessel, not that weak pathetic worm.

-Hey, it's the other me are talking about, besides I couldn't have been that bad, could it? By the way, why are we still talking in this sewer?-he asked looking around with distaste.

-Well, I can't get out of this cage and the seal is preventing all the changes I could possibly do. Why? Did the seal in your dimension allowed it?-youkai asked curiously.

-Well, no. But after the first visit to this place I changed the scenery and did so you would be able to change it for your liking.-the blond answered honestly. Kyuubi seemed startled by this admission as well as slightly doubtful, but Naruto hasn't noticed this concentrating on changing the mindscape. Within a second a dreary dark sewer changed into the green lush sunny forest. The bars of the cage disappeared as well, though they were substituted by a collar around fox's neck. It happened so fast that it left Kyuubi blinking owlishly on his surroundings.

-There all done. If you wish to change something or a house when you're in your human form all you have to do is just concentrate on it.-Naruto chirped happily, pleased with his work.

-Wicked.-fox whistled looking around, before shifting into his human form. All Naruto could do was gape. Before him stood a gorgeous young man, eighteen years of age, with silky waist-long crimson hair with black highlights and slitted crimson eyes. He was tall, well build and masculine, with flawless porcelain skin. He was dressed in simple crimson and black yukata. All in all he was steaming hot. Of course, Naruto had seen his Kyuubi in his human form, but his Kyuubi always looked as a man in mid-thirties, not a teenager. His gaping however didn't go unnoticed.

-Hmm, like what you see?-the older teen purred licking his lips. He himself really appreciated the site before him: a slender, petit, feminine blond with flawless golden skin, silky blond hair and the bluest eyes he has ever seen. He looked fragile and delicate yet at the same time radiated power. He had a delicately structured face with high cheekbones, full pouty lips and three whisker marks on each cheek that made his appearance even more exotic, it gave him a look of adorable little fox and the air of innocence around him only accented it. Kyuubi had to restrain himself from molesting his host then and there. What?! It's not his fault that his host looks like sex on legs and a perfect uke for any self-respecting seme.

Naruto blushed cutely under that smoldering gaze and decided that it was time to distract the older one before he started doing anything potentially dangerous for his virgin ass.

-Well, it seems like I'm stuck in this dimension, mind telling me about my other self? I don't want to cause any suspicions towards mine identity.-this snapped Kyuubi from his daydreams (coughwetdreamscough).

-It will be better if I show you.-he said seriously. Naruto nodded. Having his confirmation Kyuubi went through some handsigns and images started flashing through the blonds mind.

-That weak pathetic worm!-shouted a very angry Naruto. He ignored demons cheeky 'I told you so' and went through the whole arsenal of insults and curses that he knew, needless to say that his tenant was quite impressed (and aroused). You want to know why?..

Read next chapter and you will find out. (Sorry I'm ill and I'm too tired to type more today). I'll publish the next chapter in a day or two. Besides I'm evil and this is a major cliffhanger ;) Please review. Sincerely yours, Eovin.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, it's me again and this is a new chapter

Hello, it's me again and this is a new chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed:**SlashnYaoi, Miss****Finnish, Kyuubi's Vixen**. Thanks to all who added me to their alerts and favorites. The results of pairings poll for now:

**Itachi**-**8**(Yay! Itanaru!drools);

**Male harem**-**5**(I decided to add to the story many pairings, though the winner of the poll will dominate the story and Naru-chans ass and lemon, while others will get fluff and lime);

**Sasuke**-**3**(Itachi: Foolish little brother! Naru-chan is mine and mine alone.wraps his arms around bound and gagged Naruto possessively and starts to cackle evillyNaruto: Eep!tries to escape while Itachi is distracted by his evil daydreams);

**Pein**-**3**(knocks on the door, but no one answers, hears some noise, listensAhh, Pein-sama, f-faster, harder, ngnn.-That's right, scream for me, my kitsunesexily purrs a deep masculine voicenoise continues, still listening at the same time trying to stop the nosebleed);

**Madara**-**3**(I'm sorry, Madara-sama, but it seems your not that popular. Ehh, why is Naru-chan tied to your bed, am I interrupting something?grins ignoring kitsunes pleas for helpI am leaving. Have fun, Madara-sama!);

**Itanarusasu**-**3**(Imagine two hot Uchiha brothers and one yummy ukeish blond caught in the middle and unable to escape.sighs dreamilyYeah I'm a fan of some fics with this pairing, for those interested I recommend "The cold ninja's mission" or "The Return" or "What Uchiha wants Uchiha gets");

**Kyuubi**-**2**(My, my I just added him to the competition and he already has 2 votes how cute. For those who love this pairing read "Dreams or Delusions of the Cursed" it's awesome, besides author promised to update it in a week or two.);

**Female harem**-**1**(I will probably be removing this);

**Hinata, Neji** and **Gaara**-**0**(I will remove them too. They won't have romantic relationship with Naru. Hinata may still have a crush on him, but will end up with someone else. Neji will respect him as a friend. Gaara…, well I might add some fluff between them, but they will end up in a brotherly relationship, I think it's totally kawaii).

Disclaimer: Nope, nothing new.

-Well, it seems like I'm stuck in this dimension, mind telling me about my other self? I don't want to cause any suspicions towards mine identity.-this snapped Kyuubi from his daydreams (cough wet dreams cough).

-It will be better if I show you.-he said seriously. Naruto nodded. Having his confirmation Kyuubi went through some hand signs and images started flashing through the blonds mind.

-That weak pathetic worm!-shouted a very angry Naruto. He ignored demons cheeky 'I told you so' and went through the whole arsenal of insults and curses that he knew, needless to say that his tenant was quite impressed (and aroused). You want to know why? Let's have a little history lesson, shall we?

Everything started just like it did in his world, on October 10 Kyuubi attacked Konoha. The same day Uzumaki Kushina gave birth to a healthy beautiful baby boy and died after childbirth due to amount of stress she was put under and lack of competent medical personal, that was in the field busy healing those who suffered under demons attack. Then things took another turn.

When his _dearest_ father heard the news he was hurt and pissed. Hurt because his beloved wife passed away and pissed at the baby, who he blamed in her death. Without hesitation he decided that this child will be used for the sealing, which he proceeded to execute immediately. That's when the second change happened.

Sandaime and Jiraiya heard about his plans and rushed to help him. They were in time to add their chakra to Minatos' and to summon Shinigami with their combined power. Probably because of that shinigami didn't take any soul as a payment, but took enormous chunk of their chakra, depleting it almost completely, but performing the sealing and leaving them all alive. Other changes went after that one by one.

Yondaime remained as the Hokage and Naruto as the villages' demon. Surprised? Even though they knew that he was their hero's son they still hated him and wanted him dead, but what worse his father hated him too. The law that forbade telling the younger generation about the demon was never made. At the first sight the life of these worlds Naru is supposed to be even worse then our hero's, but it's only on the first sight, because unlike Naruto he had a number of privileges his dimension-traveling counterpart never had.

He lives with his father and even though Minato hates his guts, he never suffered from any kind of physical abuse. Moreover he gets everything essential for leading a comfortable life: unlike Naruto he never had to starve for days, he never had to live on the streets, he never had to wear that ugly orange monstrosity, because no one will sell him anything else, he never had to run for his life from the mobs or get beaten within an inch of his life on weekly basis.

His father hates him, it's true, but his father is absent almost all the time and even if he is home he just ignores the kid. Unlike Naruto, who had to learn such essential things like reading and writing himself, this boy got tutored, after all even though he was a demon in their eyes he was Hokage's son, they didn't want him to be a disgrace as well. He didn't have friends: children either thought of him as a demon or as a brat not worth their effort or just as a loud idiot. All in all his life was much better then Naruto's even though it wasn't filled with love and affection.

Then why was Naruto so angry at his other self you ask? Simple, his other self was a weak-willed and narrow-minded fool. True, he wore a mask just like his counter-part did, I'll tell you even more, their masks were incredibly similar, even though this brats' mask didn't include orange, ramen and complete lack of skill and knowledge, even more both Narutos had an equal amount of potential, but the main difference between them was _what _was behind that mask. In our older Naruto (the one that traveled through space is 16, while his counter-part is 12) it was wisdom, power and his skill-level, younger, however, hides his emo-like personality, wasting his potential. He didn't even try to make things better! To make people see! When the older one trained till he passed out from exhaustion and passed his limits, the younger did nothing, but sulked and brooded. The younger could become just as powerful as the other, but was incredibly weak; thankfully he at least used this time to study in his fathers library, so if Naruto will use techniques he knows everyone will believe he learned them there, after all his father never bothered to hide them anywhere.

Another good point was that no one ever bothered to check on him or his training, so if Naruto will use his knowledge no one will get suspicious. Naruto was not pleased with the lack of training from his other self, nor was he pleased with his drama-queen attitude or arrogant Inari-like believes that no one knew more about suffering the he did. Besides he, just like that idiotic villagers, hated Kyuubi and blamed him for everything.

This version of himself wasn't very good at hiding the fact that he wore the mask as well, many shinobi and even some of his classmates knew that he wore it even though they didn't know what was behind it nor did they ever bothered to try and find out. To tell you the truth Naruto was really grateful for it. It wouldn't take much of an effort from him to recreate such mask and even make it invisible, making people believe that that was the real him, but in truth he was very tired of pretending, tired of having to hold back, tired of being underestimated and being considered a worthless dead last. He decided to stop hiding, this time he was going to show Konoha the true Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

I guess you are wondering how his other self died, right? It seems that Yondaime left the city for some negotiations and some of the most vengeful villagers heard it. They waited to get him in some secluded area before attacking and beating him to death. Now, I bet you're wondering why he didn't survive it; after all he had the Kyuubi to heal him? Besides his other world equivalent lived through hundreds of attacks like that. The thing is that he _didn't want _to survive. The little emo was suicidal, he didn't go so far as to cut himself or try to end his life on purpose, but he didn't have the will-power to continue living, so when the chance presented itself he didn't think twice before cutting everything that connected him to the world of living. That is what created the current situation: Naruto had a strong spirit and a will to live, but didn't have a body, while the other one didn't want to live even though his body was functioning perfectly and Kyuubi did everything to keep it alive refusing to give up. And that brings us to the current situation-cursing and swearing pissed Naruto with highly amused and somewhat horny grinning Kyuubi.

-My, my, kit, where did you picked up such a vocabulary?

-Well, having a thousand year old demon sealed in you has its own benefits.-blond fox stated innocently, Kyuubi snorted before grinning lecherously.

-Hmm, it seems like my other self was teaching you some naughty things,-he purred-I wonder what else do you know. Maybe we should test and see, hmmm?-he asked silkily while sneaking closer to the oblivious blond.

-Wha? What do you want to test? Kyuubi?-he turned only to see that he was standing face to face with perversely grinning fox, who managed to sneak on him while he was distracted.-Umm, Ky-Kyuubi what are you…Kyaa! Get your tails of my butt hentai!! No! Stop biting my neck I'm not tasty! Ngnn!..pant..Stop it you are leaving marks all over my neck! Ahhh, I thought your tails were measurement of your power, eeep, not means of molesting someone!-yelled a very flustered blond trying to pry the purring demon of off him.

-Hn, my tails have multiple functions,-demon said before smirking-but using them to molest my uke is one of my most favorite ones.

-I am not your uke! Damn it, stop this already. Kyuubi no hentai!!-Naruto growled finally managing to pry the horny fox from his body.

-Awww, Naru-chan so mean!-pouted Kyuubi, chibi tears running down his cheeks.

-Drama queen.-muttered Naruto rolling his eyes.

-Hey, I heard that!

-So what? What are you going to do about it? Punish me?-immediately after he regretted saying those words, seeing that perverted gleam in demons' eyes one didn't need to be a genius to realize that demon was getting some **very** bad ideas. Bad for Naruto that is.

-Umm, you know what I should, ahh, probably go, to meet the new world, so, ahh, bye!-said the panicking blond trying to escape being sorely molested.

-Aww, you're leaving without even giving me a goodbye kiss, so mean!-Kyuubi sulked. This calmed Naruto down a little, so he started to walk away letting his guard down a little. And that is probably why he didn't expect Kyuubi to slap his ass.

-Kyaa!-he squealed, before turning tale and running out of the chamber. The booming laughter of the demon lord echoing behind his back.

'Great, now I have to worry about being molested whenever I enter my mindscape' he sighed. 'Oh well, it's time to go and meet this new reality' with that Naruto left the sanctuary of his mind.

Yay! I'm done. Please vote for the pairings on my profile, but don't worry I count all votes including those sent by reviews. If you are wondering how Naruto looks like go to my profile page and look at the picture. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Until the next time. Sincerely yours, Eovin.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back!!! I apologize for such a long wait, but don't worry none of my stories are abandoned; some are just temporary on hold, until my muse gets her ass in gear : ) Thanks to all who reviewed. Results of the poll for now:

Kyuubi-49

Itachi-49

Male harem-30

Itanarusasu-24

Madara-11

Pein-9

Sasuke-9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Cerulean eyes snapped open. They stared unfocused at the night's sky for a few moments, before sharply coming into focus.

Naruto groaned lightly, before stretching his slightly aching body. Lifting himself slowly from the ground he carefully scanned the area he was in for a possible threat. After confirming that he was alone and in no danger, he looked himself over.

Hmmm, not counting the soreness of his body and the dirt and dried blood that covered him, he was perfectly fine. Kyuubi did a great job removing any injuries he had sustained. He'll have to thank him for that later.

Finding his state satisfactory Naruto quickly thought of his next course of action. Slowly an evil grin spread on the little foxes face. The village would not know what hit it.

It really was the time to give this ignorant people reality check they need so dearly and he would make sure that they would not enjoy it. He was done with these fools arrogant blindness to the world around them; they wouldn't acknowledge the truth until it hit them in the face, literary.

Besides, why should **he** prove his worth to the village? It's the village should prove its worth to him; prove that there _is_ something worth protecting here.

For now he needed to rest and train this body to meet his standards. Physically this body is weaker then his was at this age. His endurance and pain resistance were very high due to his childhood and while he wasn't good at taijutsu at that time and his speed was pretty low, the power behind his kicks and punches made up for it.

Currently these body tired much quicker and didn't have the stamina he was so famous for in his previous life, but due to the training it got it was more flexible and was trained to perfection in the basic fighting styles.

He will work on his speed and stamina first as well as familiarizing this body with the knowledge he had. Because while his knowledge of fighting styles and jutsu was vast and extensive, this body was simply not used to actually performing them.

His chakra was completely different matter. While previously he had massive reserves, but very little control at this age, this body has both. It was good that as Hokage's son he got tutored, because he already had tree-climbing and water-walking drilled into this body, making his control much better.

He will continue polishing his chakra-control while teaching his body to use it for numerous jutsu he knew.

With his training plans figured out Naruto headed to where according to the memories of his other self he lived, while thinking about other things.

He knew that ANBU were aware of this attack, he felt few of them leaving the area when he was coming into awareness, but none of them bothered to help him or at least check if he was alive or dead; and this were the people that were supposed to protect him.

He knew that he should be used to such kind of treatment by now, but after this last few years he got used that there were people who genuinely cared for him in this world, and now he was back to the stage one. But he would not give them satisfaction of admitting that they hurt him. He would not show weakness.

He also knew that his _dearest_ father would not care and when informed he will close his eyes on it. So he won't even bother trying to get justice from there, besides it's at least another week before that man returns to the village from negotiations.

He will punish them personally, in a way **he** finds fitting. But for now his main focus will be getting into shape and then introducing this world with the real Naruto Uzumaki.

Time skip: 2 weeks later. Location: Shinobi academy

The class was about to begin, the roll was already called and all students were on their places except for one. That one missing student was known as Namikaze Naruto, the dead last idiot of the class.

He had no friends, he wore baggy clothes that hid his body, he was stupid, loud and annoying, and everybody knew that he was nothing but a loser with a demon in his belly. Or so they thought.

The door suddenly flew open. Everybody turned in that direction expecting a loud blond to come in sprouting loudly some stupid excuses and making an idiot out of himself, but the awaited entertainment never came.

In the doorframe stood the most exquisite creature they have ever seen. He was small, slender, delicate, almost fragile looking, if not for the aura of power that surrounded him. With silky golden hair that fell in layers framing his angelic face perfectly.

High cheekbones, delicate small nose, full sensual pink lips that begged to be ravished, and those big gorgeous blue eyes framed with long golden eyelashes that made all the girls in the class jealous.

The picture was finished with three horizontal lines on each cheek that made him look like an adorable little vixen. What no one noticed is that though he possessed ethereal pixie-like beauty, under the surface of those pretty eyes was a bottomless void.

He was dressed into baggy black pants with many pockets and chains hanging from his belt and a skintight ANBU-style sleeveless turtleneck. On his legs were high leather boots, and his hands were adorned into fingerless black gloves that reached his elbows, his utility and kunai pouches were on standard places.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Iruka-sensei"-soft melodious voice broke the deafening silence.

Iruka, he was gaping like the rest of the class, snapped out of his trance.

"Na-Naruto?"-Iruka stuttered in disbelief. The waif-like creature at the door raised one perfectly shaped golden eyebrow at that. Quickly gathering his scattered thoughts Iruka nervously cleared his throat.

"Umm, it's okay I haven't started the lecture so you can just take your seat and we will begin."

Naruto nodded before gracefully gliding to his seat next to Shikamaru, perfectly aware of all the eyes that followed his every move. Elegantly sitting down he hid his smirk before anyone noticed.

The reactions on his new appearance varied. Here is what some of them thought:

'IamnotapedophileIamnotapedophileIamnotapedophile, but damn he's hot…NO, bad Iruka bad.'

* whips away the nosebleed before anyone noticed * 'Hn, I found my future wife. Don't worry, my preciousss, your ass will be mine. MUHAHAHA'

'Troublesome blond, but I definitely wouldn't mind claiming him.'

'Na-Naruto-kun has become even more beautiful then before.'* blush *

'Cha, how dare that blond demon-tramp steal my spotlight?! I'll show that little bitch his place and then Sasuke-kun will finally ask me out, Shannaro!'

"Na-ru-to!"-Sakura growled. Her glare was dangerous enough to make a fly die from laughter.

Naruto yawned:"Hmmm, you said something?"

Everyone face faulted, somewhere in the village a certain silver-haired pervert sneezed.

"Naruto-baka! Stop trying to look cooler then Sasuke-kun. I know you're only doing this to impress me, but its never going to work, dobe."-sneered the pink leach.

The blond gave her incredulous look.

"Baka-yarou. One would think that you actually possess brains with that enormous forehead of yours. I was only doing what was asked of me, besides who would want to impress someone as ugly as you."-Naruto stated nonchalantly.

"Why you…"-puce-faced Sakura tried to punch him, but was stopped by Iruka (not that she would have been able to do it even if he didn't).

"No fighting. Detention for you, Sakura."

"But Naruto…"-she was cut off by Iruka.

"You started it, now go and perform Henge first, if you can't sit still."

Sakura huffed, puffing her cheeks and sticking her nose in the air haughtily, and walked towards Iruka…before tripping over her own two feet and falling flat on her face.

The whole classroom burst out laughing. Sakuras face was ugly purple and blotchy red from anger and embarrassment clashing horribly with her pink hair, when she ran out of the classroom.

Among all this chaos and exclamations of "Ha, in your face, Billboard-brow!" no one noticed a chakra string in the place where Sakura fell, no one noticed black manicured finger it was attached to or its slight twitch before the string vanished, no one paid attention to the cold self-satisfied smirk that curled on the tempting lips of the fingers owner or the quiet ghost-like whisper.

"Let the games begin!"

And so it starts, my dear readers. Let's see what our dear Naru-chan has in stall for everyone. Till the next chapter. Toodles. Eovin.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! I'm baaack^^ For the final couple I decided on a threesome between Kyuubi, Naruto and Itachi. Now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Life is not fair. He learned it a long time ago. No matter where you look, no matter what you do, it simply wasn't enough. One way or the other you will be brought down by one thing or another, such was the way of life.

And Naruto, as Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, knew it better then anyone else. That's why he knew without a shadow of a doubt that even if he managed somehow once again to miraculously survive his execution and smoothly merge with an alternate version of himself, there has to be a catch.

Oh sure, almost everyone in the village either hated or despised him (or both) including his father, but what's new about that? Sure he didn't have any of his friends in this reality, but then again maybe it was a good thing. None of them were _his_ friends anyway, they hadn't seen what _his_ friends did, they hadn't gone through things _his_ friends did, and they didn't_ know_ **him** like_ his_ friends did. Hell, they didn't even see_ this_ Naruto beyond his mask. So, he decided it was a good thing that he lacked friends in this reality; it made it easier for him to keep two realities separate.

But having to sit through the boring Academy classes all over again was a pure torture. Especially since he couldn't ditch them or sleep through them if he wanted to prove everyone that he wasn't a complete dunderhead. But even that was only half of the problem.

The real problem that irked him to no end, pissed him off and made him gag was his newfound…*gag* **fan club**! With it's over amorous president, one and only, Sasuke Uchiha!

Can you believe that prick? Was it not enough that he made his life a living hell and almost killed him more times then he cared to count in his original world, and now he was doing everything in his power to make his life as troublesome and annoying as possible here too?

Inconsiderate jerk! Really couldn't he get it through his thick skull that he wasn't going to be a wife of a pompous, arrogant, stupid, humanoid emo duck!...Wait, scratch that, he's a boy! He wasn't going to be anyone's wife! No matter what people said about his ukeness! Humph! The nerve!

(A/N: That's what _**you**_ think! . Kukuku. Really Naru-chan, you'd think you knew that Nile is not just a river in Egypt by now.)

Other then that he supposed that things were going pretty well. He completely ignored the very existence of his dearest father, annoyed the hell out of the villagers by completely avoiding any trouble they tried him to cause, tortured the pink haired banshee leaving no evidence it was him on the first place (Iruka-sensei, you saw that I didn't do anything, so why is Sakura being so mean?*insert innocent kicked puppy face here*SAKURA!), pranked the hell out of the council leaving nothing to incriminate himself (it helped that they didn't think him clever or skillful enough to pull off something like that) and got himself a new wardrobe *insert victory sign*.

All in all life was good for our little kitsune, and while he mostly ignored people around him, _they_ didn't return the sentiment.

Minato was troubled. His son has changed. One may ask why did he care, after all he hated the brat. It was his fault that his wife, his precious Kushina, was dead. It shouldn't have bothered him that the little monster changed, but it did. For some unexplainable reason it bothered him a great deal.

As a shinobi he had to be observant all the time to avoid danger, as a Hokage he prided himself for being able to predict the next move not only of his enemies, but of his allies and subordinates as well. And yet his own son had him stumped. And he didn't like it, he didn't like it one bit.

He used to think that he knew his son quite good to know his next move, likes and dislikes. Unlike most of the population he wasn't blind to the mask Naruto was wearing, he just didn't care enough to try and find out where it ended and his son began or to see what was lying under it. After all what did it matter?

Now he was starting to regret this decision. His relationship with his son was always a strained one. He never lifted his hand on the child, no, he would never lower himself to that level, but he didn't do anything to help him either. He simply didn't care.

Each time he looked at the boy he saw Kushina and felt her loss all over again, it hurt. And so, to prevent it from hurting he stopped looking. He was cold and uncaring towards his offspring, giving him bare minimum of his attention to make sure that he survived.

He clothed him, fed him and gave him a roof over his head, and even, out of sheer duty, hired him tutors to teach him basics he needed to know, and that was it. It was enough. He was satisfied that this little piece of Kushina will continue living, everything else didn't matter. That child didn't matter, its happiness didn't matter.

When Naruto was younger he tried his best to do everything in his power to gain his attention, always seeking his approval, but never actually getting it. He was six when he stopped. He gave up trying to get his attention, but he still tried his best to make him proud.

Minato could still remember the feeling of those big innocent blue eyes watching his every move, pleading him, begging for the smallest sign that he cared. He was eight when his eyes finally stopped their pleading torture, when he finally stopped trying. He was eight when he completely gave up on Minato.

He never stopped watching though. Even though Minato didn't even acknowledge his existence, he could still feel those hurt, questioning eyes on him from time to time silently asking what did he do wrong, why his own father treated him like an empty spot?

As Naruto grew older his eyes became more desperate, disappointed and angry, but he still kept that plastic smile on his face and silently watched him whenever they were in the same room. Minato was used to it. He was used to the fact that his mere presence never failed to get Naruto's complete attention. He was used to never paying his mind to his son, too. That's why it took him some time before he even noticed the change.

The first clue that something changed was the change of garments. Naruto completely re-vamped his wardrobe, going so far as actually burning that hideous jumpsuit he used to wear. Not that Minato knew that at that time, he learned about it much later. Sure he noticed the lack of baggy, elephant-sized clothes, but he only shrugged, deciding that his son grew bored of it and promptly forgot all about it.

The second clue was the abrupt change in his performance in Academy, but since Minato knew about the mask and personally chose his tutors when he was younger, he knew his son was far from stupid. So he once again shrugged it off telling himself that Naruto just finally decided to stop playing around and left it at that.

His last and biggest clue that something was wrong was the complete 180 attitude change. At first he didn't notice it, not really, but one day he went into the library to find his son sitting there and reading one of the books as usual. He ignored him thinking nothing new there and went on in search for his book, it's only when he was walking out of the library that he felt that something was off. He shrugged it off uneasily deciding to ignore the nagging feeling on the back of his mind for now since he has been feeling for some time already.

It was later that night when he was getting ready for bed that he was finally able to put a finger on what was bothering him- his son ignored him. He completely and utterly refused to acknowledge his presence, and unlike all the previous years he didn't watch. Not even once did he glance in his direction. Now that he started thinking about it he has been doing it for a while. He couldn't put his finger on when exactly it started and it frustrated him.

After that incident he found himself watching Naruto out of the corner of his eye, hoping to catch him looking, but he never succeeded, which irked him all the more. Such reversal of roles rubbed him the wrong way, and he was unpleasantly surprised when he understood that he_**wanted**_ his son to watch him. He didn't know when he started soaking up and reveling in the attention his son gave him and it bothered him.

He finally started noticing other changes, really noticing, and couldn't help, but want to see more, know more. Had this been a recent change or was it going for a while? If it was what made it appear_ now_? Why? Or was it what his son was really like under that mask of his? Why did he wear it on the first place? Why did he take it of now?

He didn't know. He didn't have the answers for this questions and it made him frustrated and irritable. He tried to take his mind of these questions, to shove them at the very back of his mind where they belong, but he never succeeded. They plagued him, intrigued him and drove him up the wall. He tried to stop, but he couldn't. It bothered him, more then he was willing to admit even to himself. And it made him feel even worse that he didn't have any of the answers.

Naruto grinned as he heard his father growl again and start abusing his poor unfortunate desk with his thick head. He didn't know what got his panties in a twist, but he had a feeling it had something to do with him. His grin grew even wider developing a distinctively sadistic edge. If that's how he reacted now, he wondered what he will do when the real fun began. After all this was only a beginning!

**OMAKE:**

At the same time inside of the Uchiha mansion our "favorite" duck butt headed character was plotting of the ways to seduce his future wife. Coming up with yet another "genius" (in his opinion) plan that would undeniably work (read: was doomed to fail) he burst into a fit of evil maniacal giggling…err I mean cackling (for some reason it sounded like a poor tortured and dying animal).

Outside of his room his brother who was walking down the hall sighed heavily and shuddered, somewhat disturbed how much that laugh reminded him of a certain nuke-nin (guess who), before pondering for what felt like millionth time whether or not they were truly related.

He didn't want to think badly of his mother, but the times like this one made him wonder…But then again, there was always a possibility of adoption. Hmm, this thought has some merit…and with such optimistic thoughts he continued his track towards his own room. : )

Here I was very tempted to add a very Star War-ish scene. It went somewhere along the line of:

-Sasuke-kun! I'm your father!-dramatically cried out Orochimaru-Join me on the Dark side and we will rule this world together!-strikes a pose purple sparkles surrounding him.

-Tou-san!-cries Sasuke tears running down his cheeks, stretching out his hands towards Orochimaru.

-Sasuke-kun!

-Tou-san!

-Sasuke-kun!

Tou-san!

And they hug with a sunset background where waves are happily lapping on the shore, crying buckets of tears, surrounded by pretty pink sparkles. On a background lies Itachi with x's for eyes and his soul escaping from his mouth from the sheer amount of shame and horror of being in anyway related to that freak. And that's kiddies how Sasuke defeated his powerful elder (half) brother. *Sniff* Poor Itachi.

A/N: Here is the long awaited chapter hope you enjoyed it. I decided to write it in order to give you understanding of Minato's character. It doesn't make him a good guy, and while it explains his behavior it doesn't excuse him. But it also shows that he isn't completely bad or hopeless, and also gives a glimpse of his unconscious 'Naruto complex'. I am sure some of you noticed how often he refers to Naruto as '_his_ son' and while being a bad father he also unconsciously reveals through it how possessive he is of Naruto, and how much he unnoticeably to himself over the years became dependent on his attention. Hope you liked the omakes. Please review. Sincerely yours, Eovin.


End file.
